customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Burner
Ray Burner was one of the heroes built as an experiment along with Ryan Shocker, Johnny Rock and Thomas Freeze for a hero core which is mixed with other substances and quaza. Biography Like any other hero, Ray Burner was built in the assembly tower in Hero Factory. However, he was made as a experiment along with Ryan Shocker, Johnny Rock and Thomas Freeze for a hero core which is mixed with substances and quaza. After a few weeks, they were finally activated. Ray Burner and the other three heroes completed a lot of missions of bravery, so they all were asked to join Hero Recon Team(HRT). All of them accepted and later on, Ray Burner created his own team called "The Elemental Force". They did several missions and were upgraded with the bio-mechanical upgrade. Later, three new heroes with the hero core quaza mixed with other substances joined the team. They did a few more missions, and received a custom form.Soon, Johnny Rock began to despise Hero Factory but did not show the signs until Ray Burner chatted too long with Lucas Stormer. Brain attack Following up with Brain Attack, he was upgraded to Brain Attack form and XL(Extra Large) to fight the brain creatures. Zack Quickfire, currently the best hero in Hero Factory, was temporarily put into Elemental Force to do the missions. These are the members in his team. *Ryan Shocker: Ray's best friend *Thomas Freeze: The very ninja like hero. *Johnny Rock(Formely): Upholds justice too much that sometimes, he doesn't care for his fellow teammates' lives. *Rick Concrete: One of the three heroes who joined the team after Trails Of Fire. *Ron Flare: One of the three heroes who joined the team after Trails Of Fire. *Luke Splash: One of the three heroes who joined the team after Trails Of Fire Quotes Abilities and Traits As having his core mixed with fire, he has the ability to control anything related to fire and create fireballs in his hands. Personality Burner is a hero who cares for his friends and will do anything he can to save them if they are in danger. He is also very calm and will think first before he gives out orders to his teammates. Sometimes, he can get a little ticked off if someone keeps irritating him. Weapons *Laser Sword: This sword has a similar property to Nex's Laser cutter- It can cut through any material but with smooth cuts. Mainly used for meelee fighting. (Villains with swords had better watch out for this thing.) *Battle Riffle: More for standard long-ranged fighting. I mean, he can't be using explosives all the time, right? *The Four Fire Makers(TFFM): This weapon is the most favored by Ray Burner because it creates the most fire that he loves to see on the villains. It includes fire arrows, missile launcher, grenade launcher and flame spikes. *Flamethrower: Just an additional fire starter. *Boomerang: Sometimes, Ray Burner uses the intelligent boomerang to hit enemies that are out of sight. Appearance *Trails of Fire Stats Maximum stats of 20. Gallery 2012-12-13 12.30.44.jpg|Custom Form(Front) 2012-12-13 12.31.07.jpg|Custom Form(Back) 2013-03-18 16.00.42.jpg|Brain Attack XL Form Trivia *Ray Burner is also on http://aceswan.blogspot.sg/2012/12/lego-hero-factory-moc-ray-burner.html Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:User:LegoFan52 Category:White Heroes Category:2013 Category:Elemental Force